


Wonder Lust

by Lustworthy



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alice Eren, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Canon Gay Character, Chesire cat Levi, F/M, Hospital Sex, M/M, drug refrances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustworthy/pseuds/Lustworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren falls down an elevator shaft surprising things await him,he finds himself in wonderland. A place where people with problems go to clear their head. There he meets the King of Wings, an eccentric female mad hatter,an adorable blond door mouse, and a sexually magnetic Cheshire cat.When the world the King of Wings has created is threatened Eren chooses to step in. But when he realizes that his wonderland friends exist in his world too..he sets out to find the cat that's charmed his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Teacup

I stare at the pendulum of the old grandfather clock as it swings back and forth, bored out of my mind; I glance across the spacious but small living room at my sister, Mikasa. Her head hangs forward as she digs her nose into a book, her knees pulled into her chest while her chin length, silk black hair canopies around her face

“What are you reading?” My voice seems more interested than I intended but I just can’t stand the silence. 

“Through the Looking Glass,” she replies without looking up. I tilt my head and without having to ask she explains, “Alice in Wonderland”. God, I need to read more. I nod as if to close the short-lived conversation and lean my head against the cushion of the maroon armchair my father’s always refused to get rid of despite its several rips and stains. My fingers rub over burnt marks. It’s from the older years, when mother was still with us. It’s a cigarette stain. She used to rub the ashes of her cigarettes onto the chair whenever she got angry with father. Maybe that’s one of the reasons why he kept it. Even if it’s a bitter memory of her, it’s still something that belonged to her. 

A shattering noise coming from the kitchen interrupts me from my thoughts.

“I’m late! I’m late!” My father’s frustrated yells stream into the living room as he fumbles to close his briefcase, papers flying all over the place like doves that have just been freed from a cage. His attire is completely disheveled with his shoelaces untied and his shirt un-tucked. As he passes by me I realize his fly is undone as well.

“Dad,” I try and grab his arm but he jerks it away. 

“Not now, Eren,” he’s already slammed the door before I can stand up. I shoot Mikasa a quick glance and follow after him.

“I’ll be right back.” She tips her book slightly which seems to be a sign that she heard me. I jog out of our apartment hoping that he hasn’t gotten on the elevator yet. Even if dad’s in a hurry, I know he’d never forgive me if I didn’t point out something that could bring him embarrassment, that was one of the things that used to start fights between him and my mother. 

The narrow hallway is clad in construction warnings. I can vaguely remember the doorman stating that one of the two elevators would be under maintenance but I can’t remember which one was being fixed. I turn quickly into the corner where the hallway widens to reveal a white marble floor and cream walls where the elevators await. My dad’s nowhere to be seen. I press the button to summon it and lean against the doors of the left elevator guessing that it’s the one under maintenance since its doors always got stuck.  
I can hear the gears working in the wall getting louder and louder as it nears my floor. A soft ding catches me off guard and the doors behind me open. My body lurches backwards and I cringe expecting the impending blow of impact as I hit the elevator’s floor but it doesn’t come. 

I’m still falling. My eyes flash open as I try to catch my balance, which proves to be futile. A scream rips from my throat as I writhe around the shaft, falling fast. My fingers tips reach for the wall hoping to slow myself down but the speed causes my flesh to tear along the rough metal wall sending excruciating bursts of pain through my hands that only causes my screams to grow louder.  
I get what people are always saying about their lives flashing before their eyes when they’re about to die, now. The wind is in my hair and images of mom, dad, and Mikasa whip through my mind. Trembling I start to swallow, over and over again to silence my screaming which fails. Please just be a fast death. Don’t make me feel it. 

“Coward,” an unfamiliar voice drawls in the back of my head. I whip around but there’s no one behind me, obviously. I’m not falling half as fast as before and as I reach my hand out to the shaft’s wall again. It’s cool against my tender flesh and this time instead of falling rapidly I practically glide down. I can hardly comprehend what’s going on in my head it’s just the same thing over again. What the fuck? What the actual fuck?

Just as I’ve begun to enjoy the free fall everything speeds up and I fall the last two meters at full speed before landing on something ridiculously soft. I clench at the substance and move it between my fingers. It almost feels like hair. I squirm around. I’m sitting in a massive pile of hair? Standing to my feet, still incredibly shaken from the fall I examine it closer. Yup, it’s a pile of hair, but it’s what the hair’s attached to that scares the shit out of me. The blond hair drapes onto the face of a giant woman. My stirring must have alerted her of my presence because I watch in horror as she raises a giant, skinless hand to flick me off. I can’t move. My feet are planted to the ground or in this case her head. She grabs me effortlessly and I’m paralyzed. My body is practically a stress ball in her vise grip. Her thumb presses down on my chest and I can feel the air being compressed from my lungs. Then I see it. Her mouth has opened wide to revel razor sharp teeth and a blood stained tongue. My heart stops. She’s going to eat me. 

It happens so fast I don’t have time to comprehend it. There’s a flash of green, a glint of silver, and then the sound of ripping flesh. The grip loosens around my body but I crash down into the undergrowth below me.  
Tree branches and thorns claw at my face as I tumble down into what appears to be a small clearing. My skin tingles as the pain heightens my senses. Judging from all the parts of my body that seem to be screaming for attention all at once several parts of me are bruised. There’s a sharp aching feeling at the back of my neck and the spiked branches have ripped my shirt. To top it all off I’ve landed in a mud puddle. I rub my neck gingerly as I survey the area.  
Above, sharp gray clouds hang, threatening rain. Several clumps of flowers lie among brambles and the dirt has an odd purplish tinge. The environment is eerie but it’s oddly comfortable. My breath’s still heavy and my chest heaves with each intake of very much needed oxygen. My feet slide in the thick mud as I try to regain a standing balance but they slip and I ruin my jeans as a result. My body isn’t ready to stand, I guess. I grit my teeth and crawl my way out of the mud. 

Past my annoyance it’s almost like I can hear someone laughing to the left of me, but as soon as I turn my head it stops and no one’s there. Am I going crazy, first in the elevator and now this?  
After I’m a few feet out of the mud I wipe my hands off on my pants and try to stand again. This time it works but each shaky step leaves my hips screaming for mercy. I grit my teeth and make my way into the forest around me. The trees are massive standing up to eighty stories high. Multicolored fairy lights hang from lower branches to light a crooked dirt path.  
The laughing starts again. This time it’s directly in front of me. It’s only a low chuckle at first but it grows as I run after it. The chuckle grows to a full blown laugh, as I get closer I can almost feel something soft brush against my leg. Am I chasing an invisible person? The laughter subsides when we reach another clearing. My heart drops to my stomach as a pair of stormy blue eyes hover in the air. They’re squinted slightly as if the face they belong to were smirking. 

“Yooooo-hoooo,” a woman with thick, red, rectangular glasses, dressed in a lime green overcoat and matching top hat comes crashing out of the trees to my left. Her thick brown hair is stuffed into a ponytail that hangs underneath her bold hat and a terrifying grin is plastered on her face. I can’t be sure if I should write her off as scary and eccentric or just overly enthusiastic. I turn back to the pair of eyes beside me but they’ve disappeared.  
Her attention darts to me and she whips her hat off and waves it over the ground directly below us. The earth starts to shake and as she whistles a table complete with purple cushioned chairs and multicolored tea sets appears. I feel my eyes bulge. What the actual fuck...?

“Hi there,” she grins all too broadly. I nod unsure of if I should run and hide or seek her help in finding my way back to my apartment. “Would you like to join me?” She scoops up a silver teacup and dangles it off her index finger in front of my face. I shudder but don't respond.  
The bushes tremble behind her once more and five oddly dress human like individuals step out; three girls two with milk like skin and long blond hair, and the third who's tanned with raven hair. They all have rabbit ears and tails that seem to move as if they’re…real. After them comes a man, medium height with freckles and mousey black hair that brushes slightly over his forehead. He has similar ears to the girls, but they’re brown and longer. After them comes a small boy with a blond mop of hair that curves delightfully around his face. He stumbling, slightly further behind everyone else, his face clouded with sleep. 

“Take a seat everyone! We have a visitor,” overly cheerful psychopath chimes next to me as everyone’s eyes drift wearily onto me as they sit down at the table. I fold my hands in front of me and force my gaze to the ground deciding to sit between the taller blond and the rabbit boy. What the Hell is happening?

“What’s your name?” Crazy beams down at me. I inch away from her as she raises her hand to put it on my shoulder.

“Eren,” I mutter almost unsure if that’s my name or not. Another creepy grin spreads over her face and she clamps her hand on my shoulder, either ignoring or not noticing me tense up, she grins at her guests.

“ I’m Hange, those lovely bunnies over there are Krista, Petra, and Ymir,” she indicates to each of them after saying their names, pointing their owners out. “That’s Marco,” she points to the black haired boy beside me who cast me a friendly smile. “And that’s- Armin wake up!” The small boy had collapsed in the chair beside Petra, a soft snore was whistling from his nose as his head lolled onto his shoulder.  
Petra laughs and pulls his head into her lap.

“I’m sorry Hange, I guess he’s just tired.”

Hange waves her hands in front of her as if to sweep away the topic. “Where are Sasha and Connie? Did they find something better to do?” A slight pout crosses over her face as she bends over the table and begins handing out teacups to everyone but it washes away when I accidentally catch her eye and the same eccentric smile as before spreads across her face.

“Don’t you mean Tweedledee and Tweedledum?” A gruff voice alerts me that another newcomer has arrived. He’s tall and his short hair is a sandy blond with brown on the lower half of his head . Half of his face is covered by a mask with a tortoise shell pattern and a green cloak hangs losely off his shoulders. He shoots a smirks at Marco, who perks up in his chair.  
“Jean,” Hange drops the silver teacup she was about to hand me in my lap and tackles him with a gleeful squeal. The pair fall to the ground with a thud and Jean hurries to reposition his mask, dusting himself off and snagging a seat next to Marco who winks at him. Jean smiles and turns to whisper in Marco's ear. 

“They like each other but neither of them have made much of a move yet.” Petra explains whispering casually in my ear, still cradling Armin in her lap. I nod and gesture towards the still heavily sleeping boy.

“Hold old is he?”

A smile crosses Petra’s face as she glances down at him.“Seventeen. How old are you?”

“Same,” I mumble only half paying attention to the rest of what she says. The silver teacup Hange, has given me is hovering over my lap. With each blink it ascends until it’s at eye level with me; everyone’s conversation’s stop mid-sentence. They’re all watching me and my possibly possessed cup. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hange smirk and the eye’s from earlier appear next to the cup. Time seems to be suspended as we all stare at the cup before me.

Without thinking I swallow and raise my hand to retrieve it; Hange chuckles and my cup dashes of into the woods.  
I cast an annoyed glare at her.

“Why would you…” I trail off as she feigns a sudden interest in the white gloves that coat her hands.

“Not me, it was Levi.” She nods playfully toward the collection of trees where my teacup had disappeared just moments before. I rise from my seat, still feeling everyone’s eyes on me.  
" What the fuck is going on? " I mutter under my breath.  
I duck my head to miss the lower branches and crawl into the canopy of trees. My eyes traverse frantically looking for my stolen cup before they’re caught but something glinting by a tree stump. I jog over to it and curl my fingers around the handle. What a stupid prank. I pull at the cup to grip it’s weight but something resists. I tug harder at it but some unknown force tugs back. Shocked, I release the cup.

"The Hell?" Someone growls the words. The ferns tremble and swish as someone falls onto them. I hop onto the stump to get a better look. A small man with sharp features and short blue-black hair is lying on his back,legs splayed out on either side of him. The only thing that covers his upper half is a black vest that's been left open. My eyes travel down his hips where several black studded belts hang loosely. Purple striped stockings travel up his legs until his mid thighs which from there are covered by dark purple shorts.

"Take a picture asshole,it'll last longer." The same stormy blue eyes from before open up to glare at me as he squirms to stand up. "What the Hell is your fucking problem anyways?"

The question blanks my mind completely and my mouth utters the first words that I can think of. "You took my cup."

"So you push me in the fucking dirt?" He stands to his feet and hurriedly dusts himself off,clearly disgusted. My eyes wonder to the teacup his pinky finger is still looped around. He catches on fast and shoots a cold glare at me. "No,I don't think so." My heart sinks and I start to fidget with my hands. His other hand grabs my face and he digs his thumb and index finger into my jaw. I instinctively squirm away from the pain but he holds me there, tightening his grip on my face as a warning. "You're filthy,Brat" he mutters half to himself. My eyes dart from side to side looking anywhere but at his face which proves difficult as he brings it closer and closer to mine. My eyes look back at the wrong moment and I can't drag them away from his.  
His eyes flash dangerously and I feel my breath hitch. He cocks one of his eyebrows up as a smirk spreads over his lips.

"Can I please have my cup back?"

"Hm,"he mumbles as if he's considering it. I bite my lip and try and pull away from his gaze. He slowly lifts the teacup up next to his face seizing my attention completely. "You want...this cup?" A full on smirk coats his lips. I nod in his grip and he laughs cruelly. " Go get it."

Before I can react he pushes my face away from his and launches the teacup at the nearest tree. I stumble to keep my balance but fail. My knees buckle under me as I hear the porcelain hit wood and shatter to the ground. Placing his hands on his hips he leans forward to tower over me.  
"Welcome to Wonderland,Brat," he purrs as if nothing had happened less that a minuet ago. I squirm in his cold gaze and he chuckles.Brat... I don't like the name. It makes me feel completely inferior to him.  
For the first time I notice something quivering behind him. I twist my legs underneath me and get back up. I'm taller than him by at least a foot and a half but somehow his entire demeanor makes me feel a billion times smaller than him.

"My name is Eren," my jaw tightens.

"I didn't ask." 

I open my mouth to speak but the same thing grabs my attention again. I cock my head to see whats swishing behind him. It's a tail. Long and black, it must be at least half his size. His eyes follow my stare and he glares at me. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" My lips fumble together to form some sort of apology until I realize it's not me he's mad at.

The bushes from behind me tremble and Hange's face pops out from between the shrubs. "Levi!" I was worried you wouldn't be coming!" She stops mid step as she senses the tenseness of the situation but a smile curls over her face. "Levi, I see you've found yourself a new pet!" She claps her hands together and her head whips for me to him over and over. Watching her makes me dizzy.

I quickly look at Levi. The evil smirk has made it's way back onto his face. 

"Pet...?" I manage to croak out the words as Levi snakes his hand around my waist so that only I can hear him.

"Yes,pet." he whispers sharply in my ear,his tail trailing down my spine. A gasp escapes my throat and he laughs.

I can't help but swallow. What the Hell have I gotten myself into?


	2. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haaah. Well it's here. The second chapter of many. Poor Eren. He's been in Wonder Land for about an hour and he's already gone through so much. Though all of it was pretty exciting..  
> Though the chapter isn't very long it's leading up to one which will be.

"He doesn't seem like the sort of pet you'd normally keep,” Hange comments as her eyes travel down my mud covered body. I squirm closer to Levi but immediately regret it. His tail hits my ass,playfully hard, and a strangled yelp escapes my mouth.

“You’re right, he’s filthy.” He smirks; his eyes examine me with closer attention than Hange’s, lingering on places where my shirt has ripped. The remainder of my clothes clings to my mud caked body, hardly covering anything. I force my eyes to the ground praying that my face isn’t anywhere near as red as it feels but Levi notices laughs.  
“Hange, I think I’d like to play with him for a bit. Leave us alone.”

“Say no more.” She turns on her heels, an uncomfortably wide grin on her face, and makes her way back to the clearing but stops halfway. “You might want to mark him or something before Erwin gets a hold of him though.” Levi gives her a quick glare and she disappears back into the clearing. The unfamiliar name buzzes in my head. Erwin…

Levi releases my waist and lets out a horrified gasp as he examines his arm. I stifle a laugh as I make my way over to the now ruined teacup. Frantic, Levi busies himself with cleaning off the mud I accidently got on him.  
My eyes travel down his hips to stare at his tail that gives an aggressive flick and I turn my attention to gathering the broken pieces of the cup but in my rush I snag my finger on the jagged edges. I let out a sharp hiss.

“Brat, you can’t, meet Erwin like that, we’ve got to clean you up,” he gestures towards the parts of me where the mud is thickest. I tuck the pieces into my pocket and suck on my cut as I turn to face him.

I shrug indifferently, it’s not like it’s all that uncomfortable, and I’ll shower when I have the chance. “I don’t want to meet him. I’d really just rather go home.” Levi runs his hand down his face and groans as if I’ve completely missed the point of something.

“A, moron, Erwin can help you get back home and B, you’re probably here for a reason.” I tilt my head and he sighs. “Fine, kid I’ll spell it out for you. You’re in Wonder Land because you have problems you need to get away from,” he waves his arms around him irritably as he indicates towards everything around us. “This is here for you to forget your problems.”

“Cheesy.”

“You don’t even know the half of it,” he sighs. 

“So explain your tail…” he wraps it around him in an instant and glares at me defensively.

“I don’t have to explain shit to you.” I recoil at his abrasive tone and take a step back. Before I can say anything else his expression changes again and he looks at me with a bored expression. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He doesn’t wait for me to answer and pulls on a branch I wouldn’t have noticed had he not singled it out for me. Several trees bend back to revel a path leading deeper into the forest. He casts an exasperated look towards me and starts down the path without waiting. I have to run to keep up with him. For someone with such short legs he takes massive strides. 

We can’t have been walking for more than four minutes when the forest starts to thin out. Tall blades of blue-green grass the size of cars have begun to grow on either side of the path and up ahead giant multi coloured mushrooms are growing. Levi maintains the bored look on his face as my head whips from left to right taking in the sites around me. What the fuck is all of this? I feel like I'm in some drug induced dream.

“Brat, we’re here.” 

My eyes rise to see a large blue lantern hanging over a small purple tent. It can’t be more than the size of a small shack and I have to duck my head as I follow Levi in. Once I’m inside my jaw hits the floor. Compared to how it looked on the outside the inside is massive! My heart starts beating a million times faster as I look around it. The floor is tiled, and there are walls, which have been painted a dark purple. Off in the corner a large plum couch sits in front of a black coffee table. Next to what seems like a hallway is a white grand piano. Among black pieces of furniture white and purple decorations are nestled around the tent to give it an almost elite feel. 

“Aye-,” Levi’s tail flicks me in the back of the head.

“Did you hear what I said?” He gives me a contempt look as I shake my head.

“No…”

“Then pay more attention.” He walks over to a black dresser letting his hips swing with each step. I turn my attention to my hands as he rummages through the drawers mumbling to himself. The injuries I sustained when I was falling down the elevator shaft have  
healed, completely. When I look up blue fabric blurs my vision. 

“What the,” I take a step forward and stretch out my arms to keep from walking into anything.

“Put it on,” I hear Levi growl. I freeze in my tracks and pull the piece of clothing off, holding it out in front of me. I can’t help the groan that escapes my throat. It’s a dress. Blue with white frills and a black bow that hangs over the back. “Put it on,” Levi  
repeats with a hint of warning in his voice. 

“But Levi,” his eyes widen and a cold smirk crosses his face.

“Did I ever say you could call me that?” I shake my head slowly and busy myself with the frills of the dress.

“Where’s your bathroom?” His smirk deepens and he points towards the fireplace.

“You’re burning those. You’re crazy if you think I’m going to let your clothes touch my floor.” His index finger points dismissively at my t-shirt and jeans. “It’s not just the mud on them. They’re hideous.” 

“And this isn’t?” I wave the dress in his face and he glares at me.

“It’s that or you meet Erwin naked. Your call.” His voice lingers on the last word as if to tell me it really isn’t. I walk over to the fireplace and start peeling off my clothes but freeze as I hear him chuckle. “Then again he might like that even better.” 

I practically rip the rest of my clothes off. I leave my boxers, not wanting to be completely naked in front of him and tug the dress on. It’s not even past my waist before I realize just how small it is on me. The fabric is tight on my hips and I can’t manage to pull the zipper in the back up all the way. When I’ve given up on pulling it up any further I turn back to Levi.

“You couldn’t just loan me some pants or something?” I tug at the back of the dress and try to pull it down over my ass but it fails. I cringe as I hear the fabric swish back to its place just above it. 

“Like Hell if I’d give you any of my clothes.” He bites his lip to hide the contempt that enters his voice but he gives up as what must be a horrified look crosses my face. He points at a small white door. “Clean the rest of the mud off and meet me outside, young lady.” I shoot him a quick glare and step into what I assume is the bathroom. 

A large bowl shaped sink sits in the middle with a white towel hanging over it. I run water onto it and smile to myself. If Levi hated me getting mud on his arm he’s going to kill me if I get mud on his white towel. Once I’ve cleaned the remainder of the mud off my face, arms, and legs I look at myself in the mirror. 

This dress is definitely too small for me. It’s tight on most of my upper body and the only thing that fits somewhat comfortably is the lace on my shoulders. The black bow hangs over my ass but it’s still obvious that it isn’t fully covered.  
There’s a knock on the door but it opens before I have time to hide the now brown towel. Levi’s mouth hangs open and his eye’s bulge as he see’s it.

“Mother fucker,” he growls and I’m almost certain I jump. My ear is grabbed and he drags me out of the bathroom by it. I don’t protest as I’m led by my ear, which, is now throbbing, between his fingers. He throws me onto the couch where I land on my back feet up. 

He rips the towel from my hands and holds it out in front of his face, a smirk spreading quickly across his lips. He’s thinking of something evil, I can tell.

“You know when a dog does something bad and they’re punished?” He purrs turning his attention back to me. I nod slowly and watch as he pulls a jar of red paint from one of the cupboards and paints something onto the ruined towel. “Come here, I’m going to punish you, dog." 

My breath catches in my throat but I comply and pad across the floor to him. He ties it around my neck in an almost bib like way. I can’t look at him. My chest is swollen with a mix of embarrassment, annoyance, and guilt.  
His fingers pinch my chin and pull my head up. His eyes are icy with satisfaction and I shiver in his gaze.

“Now you’re ready to meet Erwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm officially updating on Friday's. Thanks so much for reading! I have big homes for this and It's great hear that you guys are enjoying what I've put out so far. If you're interested in regular updates on the story follow me on my tumblr (Imunacceptable) or leave me a comment. Have an awesome week and if you're still looking for more fanfics check out my other work, "For a Friend". Seeya later. ;3


	3. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren goes through a lot in this chapter, thankfully, there's a few new faces to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really late guys, I'm sooooo so so soooooo sorry. I've been working on the other ones. Expect a longer chapter shortly since I'll have much more time to write. As always thank you for reading. Your support, suggestions, and comments are always appreciated.

I follow Levi back out of his tent and into the tall blue grass. With each uncomfortable step the air travels up the skirt. Levi’s steps are quicker than before and his tail is batting from side to side like it’s anticipating something. 

He pushes back a taller blade of grass and shoots a smirk at me before I watch his face fade leaving only his eyes. I hold my breath willing his eyes not to close. They squint and I know he’s practically reading my mind.

 

“Find your way to him, Alice.” His voice is heavy with the sign of a smirk. To my massive dismay they close and I’m left alone again. I have to bite my lip to keep from groaning. By “him”, he means Erwin. I turn and go for the opposite direction. So far Levi hasn’t done anything to my benefit. I doubt the direction he was leading me towards lead to anywhere safe, let alone to Erwin.

 

I push past the tall stalks of grass until my arms get tired but I can’t seem to come to a clearing. My muscles are burning and I’m getting frustrated. Leave it to someone like Levi to mess with my head enough to get me lost. He probably knew I was going to go the other way.

 

I stumble out of the grass to find a riverbank. Finally- this escapade has made me start to hate blue grass more than anything. My eyes take in the change of scenery rapidly. It’s hardly a river, maybe more like a stream. I could easily step over it. On the other side there’s a forest of bare leafless trees are far as I can see but a single large tree stands above me, white petals raining down from it’s black branches. 

 

“Are you hungry?” I turn to see a pale girl with long brown hair jammed into a ponytail sitting next to a short boy with a buzz-cut sort of hairstyle. They’re lounging against the stump of the tree, their heads resting against each other’s shoulders as they munch on potatoes and cookies.

 

My stomach growls a response before I can answer. The girl beckons me over and thrusts a plate of cookies into my hand. I grab one slowly and hand the plate back to her. It looks like it could be chocolate chip but in curly lettering the word’s “eat me” have been painted on in bright blue icing. What an odd thing to put on a cookie. I don’t question it any further and sit myself down next to the buzz-cut kid.

 

“Thanks,” I mumble breaking a piece off. I’d never accept food from strangers but it looks harmless and I’m starving. 

 

“You’re welcome,” she grins and gestures towards the boy on her right whose arm in now possessively wrapped around her waist. “I’m Sasha and this is Connie.” The boy nods at me and I pop the first bite of cookie into my mouth. I think I remember Hanji mentioning those names. 

 

“Tweedledee and Tweeldedum, right?” Connie scowls and I shove the rest of the cookie into my mouth before he can pull it out of my hand. 

 

“That’s just what Jean calls us.” Sasha recoils into Connie’s arms and moves her gaze to her hands. I swallow the rest of the cookie and fumble to form an apology.

 

“I’m sorry. That’s just what Jean called you when Hanji asked if you were coming to the party and I wasn’t sure.” Sasha gasps and looks up.

 

“Hanji- Connie, we’re late!” The pair scramble to get up and dash into the tall grass before I can say another word. I try to call after them but a crumb catches in my throat and I start coughing. My eyes search the picnic for something to drink and land on a small vial of what looks like water. The words “drink me” have been engraved on the glass and I roll my eyes as I push it to my lips. What else would I do with it? The liquid is sweet and it glides down my tongue as my eyes start to grow heavy with sleep. 

 

I roll my shoulders back as I give into to a yawn. I’ve been here an awful long time and this particular place seems much less threatening than the other areas have been so far. I rest my neck against one of the tree roots and curl up on the blanket allowing sleep to cloud my vision as I drift off into a nap. I don’t even realize how exhausted I am until everything falls away to the darkness. 

 

My eye’s flicker open to a dimly lite hospital room. My leg lies in front of me clad in a white cast and off in the corner, in one of the chairs Mikasa is asleep. Next to the window another hospital patient lies asleep in their bed with a doctor hovering over them, clipboard in hand.  
I stir in my sleep to get a better look but the pain in my leg surges through me and I’m forced to freeze. My head rests back on to my pillow as the doctor comes over to me. I close my eyes, not caring about what their face looks like. 

 

“You’re almost there, Eren, “ his voice says soothingly before I fall back into sleep.  
When I open my eyes I’m back by the river. The sun has gone down and thousands of stars fill the sky. I rarely ever get to see something like this back home; all the light pollution always ruins any possibility of seeing the night sky in New York. 

 

I sit up slowly and my eyes instinctively dart back to my left leg. It’s fine. In fact it doesn’t hurt at all. That was a strange dream. My eyes lazily drift onto the giant plate next to me. Have I shrunk? The tree is bigger than ever and the soft trickle of the stream now sounds like a roar. What is happening?

 

“Levi,” his name is almost a plea from my lips but my ear’s fall sort of the laugh I’ve come accustomed to. My eyes drift onto the remaining cookies. I’m about the size of the chocolate chips in them. If the drink made me shrink will the cookies help me grow back to size?

 

I scrape off a crumb and hold it tentatively in my hands. I’m far from wanting to trust food again but… I push it into my mouth and shut my eyes expectantly. The wind feels harder on my face. I slowly open my eyes. I’m about the same size as the tree. It tuck the now miniature sized bottle into my pocket and shudder. Damn it, this is ridiculous. I take a couple of steps forward which ends up carrying me to the edge of the barren forest that was just ahead of me. 

 

Off in the distance I can see a massive white castle. Something in me causes me to surge forward. That’s where Erwin is. I just know it. In just a few short steps I’m there. Almost. A massive stone wall blocks my path. I’m close but there’s no way I’ll be able to fit through the gate when I’m this big.  
I suck in air through my teeth and flick one of the large green flags that hang on the perimeter of the gate. The black and white wings that have been embroidered on it tear and I pull back.

 

“Brat, just shrink, “Levi. My hands dig into the pocket of my dress and I drag out the vial. I pour the remaining contents of it onto my tongue which seems like only a drop. Within seconds I shrink down. It happens so fast I lose my balance and fall.  
I don’t even have time to stand up the familiar pale hands pull me up by the collar of my dress in turn pulling it even further off of me. I squirm in his grip but he ignores it either not caring of not feeling me squirm in his grip. 

 

Wordlessly, he carries me through the gate and onto the other side of the wall. A large garden with massive shrubs and a white stone pathway lead to a massive white castle. Shrubs litter random parts of the massive courtyard shaped like giants, wings, or swords and a fountain sits in each of the four corners of the square courtyard. Levi places me on the edge of the fountain, a cheeky smile plastered on his face as his fingers push off of one another playfully threatening to flick me into the oceanic depths of the thundering pool behind me. 

 

But he doesn't. A realization lights up his face and he pulls his fingers away from me and digs his hand into his pockets.

"As fun as your size is," he growls and places a small bundle down next to me and nods at it expectantly. I unwarp it slowly. It's a bag full of mushroom shaped candies. Oh God. Is this another one of his tricks? I unwrap one and hold it to my lips. He gives an impatient grunt and his thumb collides with my face sending the candy into my mouth. 

I gulp it down as my body immediately grows, thankfully, back to it's original size. My feet teeter on the edge of the fountain and I can feel myself slipping, the roaring of the water is louder than ever in my ears. My fingers grab onto the fabric of Levi's vest pulling him toward me for what I had hopped was leverage but proves to be nothing but a companion in my fall.

He shoots me a deadly glare before our bodies meet the water. For a moment I'm submerged, deaf to everything but the rush of water flowing into the depths of the fountain. I desperately want to stay underwater. Levi has less of a chance at murdering me for what I've just done to him then. 

Large hands reach through the surface and pull me upwards. I don't realize how much I've missed the air until I'm gasping for it, greedily gulping it into my lungs by the second. My savior isn't Levi, which doesn't shock me all that much. Levi, is draped along the edge of the fountain his tail ragged as he grumbles to himself, sopping wet.

The green fabric of a beautiful cloak hugs my shoulders. The same emblem has been sewed onto the back which had hung on the flags that decorated the castle boarders. A pair of warm blue eyes study me intently. They belong to a tall man with a blond undercut, a set jaw, broad shoulders, and a welcoming smile. He tightens the cloak around me and runs a hand down my left arm in a comforting gesture. 

I can feel my cheeks getting hot as he examinee's every inch of me. But his eyes land on the ragging cloth Levi had placed on me earlier and all hope I could have ever had of staying composed in front of this man leaves me. a smirk curls over his mouth as he silently forms the words.

"Oh, you're a bad dog, are you, Eren Jaeger?" His eyes meet mine and I'm almost sure I can feel my blood freeze in my veins.


	4. The Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Erwin heavy. You find out a little more about his character while still not really knowing a great deal. I feel like you might come to hate him in this chapter but HANG IN THERE. Once there's a little more Character development he'll seem much less creepy/mysterious/weird/oldmanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this chapter isn't all that Levi heavy. It's a little short but I think it's my favorite so far. I've been really excited to introduce Erwin for a while and now I finally get to. Enjoy! ;3

“How do you…how do you know my name?” I almost croak the words as I try to squirm out of his tough grip. He chuckles and effortlessly scoops me up in his arms like I’m some ragdoll and tightens his warm arms around me. 

 

“Believe it or not you’re quite famous around here.” I accidently shudder and a concerned look crosses his face. He starts walking towards the moon bathed doors of the castle. His long legs stride to it within seconds. I wiggle my toes inside of my shoes, expecting him to set me down once we’re inside but he doesn’t. He just keeps walking with me nestled close to his chest.

 

A decent fire is being kept in the fire place off in the corner. To my right are at least a dozen staircases that all spiral off in different directions. The same wings that were displayed on the flags decorate the tiled floor. The whole interior feels magnificent but inviting, must like its owner. 

 

He carries me over to a green arm chair close to the fire and sets me down in it. I cross my legs on the seat as he lowers himself to his knees. He crosses his right arm over his chest and tucks his left arm behind him.

 

“I am Erwin Smith, King of wings, ruler and creator of wonderland. I nod quickly and he rises, chuckling. “I suggest you change out of those clothes into something more…warm,” he eyes my dress intently, almost studying every curve of the fabric on my skin. 

 

I bite my lip as we stare at each other for a moment before he rises and disappears up one of the stair cases. I step over to the fire and remove my shoes and socks before attempting to peel my way out of the skin tight dress Levi forced me into back at his place. I can only get it down to my waist, where it seems set on staying. 

 

The warmth of the fire tickles at my bare skin as it dry’s the moisture from my body. I tilt my head back and bask in the feel deciding to give up on my escape from the dress for a minute. This is nice, it’s relaxing, its-

 

“Trying to put on a show?” 

 

I already know who it is without looking up but I do anyway. Levi’s leaning in the doorway still soaked. My lips fumble but I can’t think of anything intelligent to say.

 

“This is as far as I can get it to come off.” 

 

A twisted grin crosses his face and he swiftly pushes me back into the arm chair. 

 

“Lift your legs,” he commands. I do. Levi grabs the fabric that sits on my hips and tugs at it. The dress practically fucking flows off! “Now was that so – hard…?” He snickers at me once I’m in just my black boxers. My eyes shoot down to my hips. Did he just fucking…use a pun? Levi raises a pale finger and and runs it down my length. An unfamiliar sensation rages through me. I bite my lip as he slides off my boxers letting them dangle at my feet as he sinks to his knees.

 

His eyes widen as he stares at it, tightening his hands around my thighs as he licks his lips, practically ignoring my upper half.

 

“L-Levi what are you doing?” 

 

“Playing with my pet,” he growls before wrapping his hands around my quivering member and licking the tip slowly. I bite my tongue to keep from moaning but he slowly wrapped his mouth  
around me and it’s was hopeless. I tilted my head back as a moan escapes from my throat and my hips shake. Levi grips them to study my shaking body bringing my dick further into his mouth. 

 

My hands dive to his hair as he takes me deeper and deeper into his mouth. At first I only tug gently at it. Then Levi’s mouth gets more aggressive. Soon I’m moaning and writhing all over the place, fisting tufts of his soft hair between my fingers as I become more and more aware of the sensation in my nether regions. 

 

Suddenly Levi stops. He wraps his hand around the base of my member and his hooded eyes stare lustfully up at me. Something in me causes me to surge forward and I lunge for him, pinning him to the ground.

 

I just manage to hear him gasp as I dig my teeth hungrily into the soft flesh of his neck. He leans into my bite, a deep moan escaping his lips.

 

“What are you doing, brat,” he manages through a sharp intake of breath.

 

“You need to dry off too,” I point out and busy myself with untying the strings on his shorts. His hands grab mine and there’s a look of panic on his face. 

 

“No Eren, not here.” 

 

The groan of disappointment doesn’t make its way out of my throat. Erwin’s back, and from the look on his face it looks like he’s seen more than enough.

 

“Levi, go clean yourself up. You know where everything is.” I scramble to my feet in an attempt to escape with Levi but Erwin clearly has other plans. “Eren stay here.” 

 

I cover myself with the cloak before he has a chance to see me naked and nestle back into the comforts of the arm chair. The rough fabric scrapes against my bare skin as I arrange myself in a way he won’t be able to see anything but my head.

 

But to my massive dismay he pulls the cloth off in one swift motion. The cold returns and I can feel goose bumps forming all over me.

 

“Let’s play a game, Eren.” His voice is smooth but the look in his eyes is dangerous as he brings his face closer and closer to mine. “As adorable as it is to watch you squirm in Levi’s grip, I think you’d be much more interesting in the hands of someone who knows what they’re doing.” 

 

That sets off plenty of alarms in my head. His hand is on my thigh, his breath is becoming heavy. 

 

“Erwin,” I whisper his name but that only earns a chuckle from him as his hand moves another inch closer to where I’d really rather it not be.

 

He grabs my hand and pulls me from the chair, leading me up a stair case to the far left. The uncomfortable breeze on my newly exposed parts is highly unwelcome but I try not to make him notice. The last thing I want is for this stranger to stare at my naked body once he’s already caught me in a pretty scandalous act.

 

He leads me down a couple of corridor’s until we get to a large sitting room with several bookshelves, a large mahogany writing desk, a white fireplace, and tall windows that look out to the  
barren woods that are slowly being painted by the sun rise. 

 

“Can I get dressed?” Out of the corner of my eye I can see a stack of clothes. At this point I don’t care how they fit me as long as I’m clothed.

 

“Not yet. We’re playing a game remember?” He beckon’s me to a table and begins to set up some pieces on a chessboard. “I’m going to punish you for your little escapade during my absence.”

 

I tilt my head and position myself as best I can on one of the velvet chairs that face the table, still naked. Erwin places several black pieces in front of me.

 

“Why do you get to punish me…?”

 

“Because you’re my-“

 

“I’m Levi’s pet,” I cut him off. For once I’m proud to use the title…sort of. It’s not like it had any meaning until now. 

 

“You’re Levi’s gift to me.” He says matter-of-factly as I sink back into my chair, that comment sure stung… “Let’s begin.”

 

It hasn’t occurred to me that I should tell him I don’t know how to play. I don’t think it would have changed anything if it had though. He’s probably really good…

 

I watch as he takes my pieces, pawn after pawn. I’m just making aimless moves across the board now. He shakes his head several times to remind me of illegal moves I’ve made. 

 

“Checkmate,” he sighs, breaking the stiff silence and unceremoniously knocking my king piece onto its side with his ivory queen. 

 

I bite my lip and he gestures toward his fireplace.

 

“I fully intend to play Levi for you, if that’s what it takes. I hope you know that.” He rises from the table to stare at the large mirror that hangs over his mantle. I swallow as I watch him gaze at his own reflection and pick at the curved edges of my fallen king piece.

 

“Erwin…?”

 

“Yes?” He turns for the mirror to look at me but doesn’t move.

 

“You said you were the creator of Wonderland. What do you mean?”

 

His expression darkened and he tugs his cloak around him as if to hide some imaginary blemish that he was ashamed of. 

 

“I built Wonderland…for,” he swallows and I immediately understand why the topic is causing him pain. He built all of this for someone… 

 

“Who,” I know I shouldn’t press but I’ve got to know who Erwin could hold so closely to build an entire world for.

 

His eyes darken and he can’t seem to look at me. He takes a deep breath before he turns back to the mirror. 

 

“I can help you get back home.” His index finger prods at the seemingly solid glass of the mirror which ripples, allowing his finger to disappear into the unknown depths of what lies on the other side. He’s avoiding the question by answering another.

 

“Please tell me, Erwin.” He tenses. I’ve offended him somehow. He clears his throat, removes his finger and turns back to look at me.

 

“I created Wonderland for Levi,” he says, and my world comes crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow I blushed a lot during this chapter..which is concerning since I've got even worse planned. Poor poor Eren..  
> As always thank you for reading and expect a new chapter some time next week.


	5. The Some-What Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains A LOOOOT. If you're skipping any parts of this I really don't recommend skipping the beginning. It's essential, in my opinion at least, to understanding everything so far so if you're not into the whole Erwin-Eren thing I get it buuut it might be a little hard to understand. It's some what safe from a cliff hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write. I'm so sorry for kinda being off the grid for such a long time you guys. March was kind of spent catching up on school work and then this April has been sort of on and off. I've had this on my laptop for a while I just took a while figuring out the rest of the plot line for this chapter. I've got a lot planned for this chapter. I'm hoping it'll take off around May when school cools down a little bit. As always it's a pleasure and I look forward to any feed back either on here or on my tumblr: @ im_unacceptable. Enjoy! 
> 
> \\(o3o)/

My eyes open to a white room, filled with the scent of disinfectants and sterilized counters. I push away the stale, thin covers from my face and investigate the humming sound that seems to be originating from the foot of my bed. 

 

Several needles and tubes protrude from my arm and run into it. A few are yellow or clear, my stomach churns as I see a small red colored one running from my arm down the length of the bed. My leg has been clad in the same white cast I hollowly remembered but it’s littered with signatures and doodles here and there.

 

Staring lazily at them I recognizing Mikasa’s and a few of my school friends markings, all signing with the occasional “get well soon, man,” or “enjoy all the hot nurses,” or even the occasional crudely drawn penis. Leave it to Reiner and Thomas to do something as immature as that. 

 

And then there’s a couple I don’t recognize. They’re from the staff I’m guessing because they’re all signed “Dr.” or “Nurse” followed by a name. A particular Dr. does grab my attention above all the others though. Near my ankle, in black pen, pristinely written is the name 'Doctor Erwin Smith', and there’s even a message underneath it. “Just ask.”

 

“Nice to see you’re finally awake, Eren,” my head bolts up and my suspicions are confirmed. Standing in the doorway is the man who I can vividly remember losing to in a game of chess while being completely and utterly naked, in his big ass castle, while he informed me that I was now his.

 

“A-Ask what?” My mind is a total buzz of who’s, how’s, when’s, why’s, where’s, and what’s; most of which happen to end with 'the fuck'. 

 

A coy smile crosses his face as he sits down at the edge of my bed. I inch away but the confines of my leg keep me remotely close to him. 

 

“Enjoying Wonderland, Eren?” Shit…

 

“P-Pardon?” 

 

Erwin chuckles and traces his signature through my cast. His touch practically burns through the plaster and I try to hide the fact that I’m cringing. 

 

“Explain,” I finally manage to say without stuttering, rather impressed with myself for managing to control my tone. 

 

“What do you want me to explain?” He’s smirking now and I only wish I could tell him to go fuck himself without receiving a very likely slap or useless reprimanding on my choice of words.

 

“Everything,”

 

“Everything,” he repeats the word slyly as if he knows just which buttons to push to make me want to scream- in an angry kind of way.

 

“Just tell me all of the things you think I don’t know.” I’m so close to snapping I can feel myself trembling. He’s on more than just thin ice now. His feet are practically encased in the ice water of my quickly boiling anger. 

 

He grabs a needle from a tray and slides it between his fourth and fifth fingers, a satisfied smile on his lips. I don't even want to think about where that's going. 

 

“You had quite a fall Eren, down an elevator in fact. Luckily a net was there to catch you, which was a one in a million chance I might add. Otherwise you would have died I’m afraid.” There’s a ringing in my ears as he explains all of this. I don’t remember any of that. I fell through the elevator shaft and landed on that giant chick’s head. There was no net. Everything just sort of slowed down. Right? 

 

“Why was there a net in the elevator shaft?”

 

“I believe the workers put it there to catch any falling equipment or for the very event that someone might fall down the shaft.”

 

My fingers; that was the last sensation of pain I experienced before I fell down into Wonderland or where ever the hell that place was. The couple seconds it takes to examine them feels more like hours. They’re bandaged with stitches peeking out from underneath them.

 

“But they were fine…”

 

“In Wonderland, yes,” Erwin interjects. He stands up from the bed and grips the needle a little tighter. I can only imagine its purpose. “Try and get some rest Eren. There’s still more I want you to see.”

 

I don’t even remember if I protest. The needle breaks through my skin and all I can see is blackness.

 

When I open my eyes I’m in a massive bed. You could probably fit about five more of me in it. Forest green drapes hang above my head and to my right; through a large window, sunlight spills into the room. At the foot of the bed are two bed posts that spiral up to make two interlocking wings that’s tips touch at the top. A chair by the door has a pair of black pants and a white shirt hung over the back of it.

 

I’m still in Erwin’s castle. Squirming around a little bit, feeling the silk sheets brush against my bare skin I realize I’m still naked. I don’t particularly know how I ended up in this bed but there’s a pretty big chance that Erwin brought me here, and he saw…things I didn’t really want him seeing.

 

So an elevator shaft…

 

No, that’s not the only thing. If Erwin’s…real does that mean the others I’ve met here are real too? Does that mean Levi’s real? My cheeks feel hot just thinking about him. I can’t even explain what happened last night, not even to myself.

 

Sure, I was never all that into girls as a kid, never had any crushes on them or even found them all that appealing. Sexual preference was just a piece of my identity I really never actually had time to explore. When my mom left I had to split my time between school, work, and friends. There never was any extra space for a “special someone” of any gender. Sure, sometimes I felt lonely, thought about the cuddling up with someone and stuff, but it’s not like I ever tried to kiss Bertolt or hold Reiner’s hand or suck face Nanaba OR with sleep with Thomas...well okay that one was a given. But maybe that’s because they weren’t my type? What even was my type? I guess Levi…?

 

I roll out of the bed,shivering a little as the coolness of the room hits me without the cover of the blankets and pull on the shirt, messing with the thirty something buttons it must have. After being naked for such a long time I can’t wait to have any type of clothing on my body. Even that dress Levi gave me would do at this point.

 

Just when I’ve finished buttoning my pants there’s a knock on the over sized, ten foot oak door.

 

“Uhm, come in?” I adjusted the collar of my shirt but I'm pretty certain it isn't Levi, it didn't sound like Erwin either.

 

“Yo,”it’s the guy from the tea party, the one who Hanji tackled earlier. 

 

“Um…can I help you?” What’s a guy like this doing here exactly? And what’s he got under that turtle shell mask anyway?

 

“Yeah. Erwin’s given me a job…and I sort of need your help.”


	6. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. Here it is. The full and finished chapter six. I have much more time on my hands so I`ll try my best to make it up to ten chapters by the middle of July. I`m so excited for this fic! Thank you so much to everyone who`s read it so far and who`s enjoyed the other fics as well.

“So what’s the job?” Jean leads me down several corridors, his eye’s flitting back and forth as he scans the several doors on either side of us. To tell the truth I think we’ve pasted the same suit of armour at least six times now but Jean’s walking with such determination I don’t have the heart to tell him.

 

“Jaeger, right,” Jean turns on his heals so quickly I walk into him. “Tsk, idiot, is it too hard for you to walk without running into any-fucking-thing?”  
I scowl as I rub the parts of my body where I collided with him.

 

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t paying attention,” I lie to avoid the confrontation he’s clearly aching to have. He scoffs and shrugs my apology off. This guy makes my blood broil faster than when Reiner and Bertholt drag me into their infamous poke wars on facebook.

 

“Now you’ve made me forget where I was going.” Oh really? Because you knew exactly where you were dragging me before?! I just bite my lip in response.

 

“So what’s this ‘job’ exactly?” He starts down a new corridor that is completely pitch black and the least inviting hallway I’ve ever seen. At the end of the hallway is a door. On the other side of the door is a staircase. At the bottom of the staircase there is another hallway. At the center of that hallway there’s a door. On the other side of that door is another door..and another..and then another hallway.

 

Okay..yeah, we were more lost than before.

 

“Hey, Captain Shit-At-Giving-Directions? You still haven’t told me what this job is.” Jean turns to smile at me thickly just as we reach the base of the staircase and enter a brightly lit ballroom.

 

“I know how to help you move between Wonderland and the real world." And suddenly I'm willing to go down a million more stair cases.

 

"How do I do that?" There's just no way to keep the excitement from creeping into my voice. Jean shoots me a smirk and leads me into the room I recognize as what must be Erwin's office. Much like the room I had been in with him yesterday. I has a large green armchair behind a thin oak desk. The curtains are pulled over the window's. It's not nearly as inviting as some of the other parts in this place.

 

"So do you know what happened to you?" Jean casually strolls over and sits down in the arm chair like it's his. I manage a curt nod.

 

Maybe telling him isn't the best idea. Erwin seemed trustworthy and then he went and put me under like that before I could see Mikasa. There should have been some kind of bruise where the needle had broken my skin but I couldn't feel even the slightest discomfort there. It was all so weird. This was all so fucking weird.

 

"Hey, shit head. Mom never tell you it's rude to space out when someone's talking to you?"

 

"Sorry."

 

"Eh fuck it." He waves me off and slips out of the chair. "I guess I can always just show Marco, the looking glass."

 

"That's how you get between the two..uh..worlds?"

 

"Easiest fucking way to, yea. Like I said. If you had been paying attention, Erwin's got a little crush an a certain Door Mouse."

 

"So?"

 

"So his royal hard ass says he'll let me meet Marco fucking Bodt if I hook him up!" An unfazed expression and tilting my head to the side is all it takes to set him off edge. He pushes off the desk in a huff and whips the curtains open, swearing more furiously than before. He stares out the window for a long time, until his breath is quiet and he's finally settled down.

His eyes soften and for a split second his fingers poise over the mask like they're about pull it off his face.

 

"Come over here." I move from my place in the door way to shuffle slowly to where he stands and peer through the crystal clean glass. It's only smudges are where his finger tips have curls around the delicate image of a certain freckle faced boy with brown rabbit ear that peek through his tussled black hair. Jean's fingers stiffen defensively as I lean in for a better look at what Marco is doing.

 

He's bent over a large bush of flowers. There's a warm smile on his face as his lips move in a soundless parody of what must be singing.

 

"Maybe you don't get it, no one seems to. But I want this. I'm going to get this. So I'll do anything for it."

 

"By it,you mean Marco." Jean's face blasts into an explosive red. His lips move in a mangled array as he tries to think of some sort of way to tell he to shut up. "Relax," I have to hold back the smile that's breaking through my lips. " I wish I had somebody to get like that over."

 

He scuffs and turns away from the window.

 

"Oh hey! He's waving."

 

Some kind of girlish shriek emits from the back of Jean's throat and he dives to the other side of the room. It only takes a few seconds before I'm on my knees laughing my ass off.

 

"You're such a girl!"

 

"Jaeger shut the fuck up!" His palms rub tirelessly at his face but it's no good. With a herculean effort I manage to stop laughing long enough to stand back up.

 

"Eh, you were saying something about traveling between here and home?"

 

Jean turns away from me and stomps off to a wall on the opposite side of the room. A long mirror hangs from it with a golden frame. There's something weird about it. An almost water like quality- like the one in Erwin's room. He dips his hand towards the glass and it disappears, like it's sinking into a pool. With the same, almost minimal effort it took for him to put it in, Jean remove's his hand; there's a key clasped between his fingers.

 

The same key brushes by my ear just seconds before I have time to dodge Jean's throw.

 

"Whoops, I meant to say duck? Grab that for me? Word you? We'll be needing it later." 

 

I mutter a curse word and retrieve the key that nearly, technically, could have beheaded me, stuffing it into the shirt's chest pocket."Can..can I try that." It looks so easy, but the concept is so strange.

 

"We'll you sort of have to," he snickers. " We're going to need it since we're going to visit Armin." He latches onto my wrist as he sends me tumbling through the not so solid glass. There's a weird rushing sound in my ears. I can't see anything. My body feels cold and wet but there's no real liquid that seems to cling to my body. It just flows over me and then rolls off. Worst of all I'm screaming.

 

Jean can probably hear me screaming to.

 

Hell, I'm screaming so loud maybe even Levi and Erwin can hear me.

 

MAYBE even Miskasa can hear me.

 

And maybe..just maybe.. my mom can hear me too.

 

And I'm dead. That's what it feels like, so that's what I start screaming about.

 

"I'm dead! I'mdeadI'mdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimdead! I'm so MOTHER FUCKING DEAD!" The more I say it the less I believe it and the longer I scream the more aware I become that I'm slowing down. But I don't stop screaming. I keep screaming that is until I collide with a small blond haired-blue eyed little boy on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! The completed chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I`ve been really busy with exams but everyone`s been super understanding. My tumblr is still im_unacceptable, no adventure time just nsfw >_>
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hopefully you`ll like that extra bit of Jean\Eren.


	7. Maria Medical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is sadly only a preview of what I have. The rest of the chapter's done but I have yet to edit it. Annnd since I'm freaking sick at the beginning of my summer break -_-' I'm gonna need a bit of recovery time. I'll try and get the rest up as soon as possible guys, sorry for the wait.

Before I can help myself I land face first into the back of a small blond sending us both into the waiting wall. Moments later I can hear Jean snickering behind us as I pry my body off the boy I’ve been crushing.

 

“Way to make an entrance there, Jaeger.” 

 

“Shut up,” standing up I turn my attention back to who must be Armin. “You okay?”

 

He rubs at his shoulder for a second, his blue eyes are blurrily with pain and I feel guilty knowing I’m the one that caused it.

 

“Jaeger, like Eren Jaeger,” Armin’s eyes light up at Jean nods indifferently. 

 

“Well I mean it could be like Jägermeister. He’ll give you just as bad a head ache once you’ve gotten too much of him.” Fucking Jean… It takes a lot to keep myself from lunging at him in front of Armin but I manage to pull it off. Armin just dusts himself up off the floor and makes his way over to a hospital bed.

 

He grabs a small suitcase off the crappy mattress and mutters something about being nice to me to Jean, but I can’t really pay much attention. This room. There’s something so familiar about this room. We’re in some kind of hospital room. It isn’t just any hospital room. It’s my hospital room. And apparently Armin’s- but that’s kind of beside the point right now.

 

“What the fuck.” I whip behind be. There’s my bed. It’s a lot cleaner and less cluttered than the last time I saw it. My leg’s not clad in that stupid elevated cast anymore but I’ve got stitches and bandages everywhere. “What the fuck!” 

 

By this point I’ve completely blocked Jean and Armin out. I just don’t understand it.

 

“Something the matter, Eren?”

 

Holy shit. It’s him.


	8. Physiotherapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think "him" is who you expected but I promise you he's close. I'm excited. This chapter took a while and I was worried about the out come. It's not very long and it might not be the most enticing one. Buuuuut I'm planning a rather long one for chapter ten so..one more mediocre chapter to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also plan on going back and fixing several errors within previous chapters and just over all fix it up so it's a fluent read. I have big hopes for this series so I'm gonna have to work harder for it. ^_^  
> Feel free to recommend this to your friends if it's their cup of tea.  
> As always you can follow me on tumblr if you's would like. Not sure when the next update will be, I'll finally be free of the burden that is summer school in glorious August! 
> 
>  
> 
> \\(o_O)/

About ten thousand faces swish through my brain before I can finally match the features to the voice. The broad shoulders, stubby physic, furrowed golden eyes, and a half smile finally help me find the name.  
"Hey Reiner."

"Have you seen my art work?" He waggles his eyebrows as he leans in the doorway.

p>"You mean those dicks you drew on my cast? Yeah I have."

"No I think you're thinking of someone else. I wrote you a lovely poem on genital hygene." 

Jean snorts behind me, stealing my attention away.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm the one who drew the the dick." Armin and I roll our eyes in unison as Reiner glares challengingly at Jean.

"Eh, tormenting Jaeger is my thing."

"Not anymore." Jean produces what I guess is an attempt at a seductive smile. Reiner's golden eyes darken. Armin scoots closer to me and we sit down on his hospital bed. It's like watching some weird animal experiment about to go down. It's like some kind of lion has been put in the same enclosure as a tiger and you're not sure if they're going to attack eachother or fuck, you know what I mean?

"The sexual tention is pretty palbable," Armin tries to whisper through a giggles as Reiner takes a step forward and Jean takes two steps back.

"Huh?"

"Like..touchable."

"Oh..yeah. But I mean what are we gonna do if they start fucking? I do NOT want to be around to see ANY of that." Armin doesn't answer but his eyes widen and he hunches over a little to hid his beat red face. It's pretty obvious that he's an innocent little virgin. Then again so am I but I don't act like that; wait does that thing I did with Levi count..?

Here I am contemplating wheither or not my virginity is still intact when Reiner and Jean errupt into a shouting match over who deserves the right to torment me. About five minuets after Reiner declares that he's know me longer Jean lauches himself at Reiner and they scuffle into the bathroom, or at least attempt to.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" His voice is like a clap of thunder in the middle of a quiet spring afternoon, completely unexpected. Everyone freezes as we turn to look at Erwin's enraged face. For a second his hair is tussled and he looks furious. Armin's squeaks and Erwin quickly composes himself to his usual all business self. "I'm afriad there's no violence permitted on hospital property. "

Before Erwin has the chance to lecture us furthur the hospital intercom crackles to life and the zaney, not so sane voice of someone familiar filled the hallways. 

"Doctor Smiiiiiiiiith. Please report to the the fifth floor for a coooode yellloooow. Oh! And Doctor Ral? Would you be a darling and bring me a turkey club on rye? OOOH! and would Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert please make their way down to room 104 for their," the voice giggled, " treatment." The speakers cackled like some sort of insane female scientist before shutting off.

Erwin rubbed his temples irritably. 

"Jean would you please escourt them?"

"Sure thing chief." Jean untangled himself from Reiners animalistic grip and beckoned for us to follow him down a corridor just outside of the hospital room. It was a short walk before we reached room 104. Inside is the woman I'd least expect to be a therapist.

Hanji, the nerotic mad hatter from the tea party. Her glasses flash and Jean shoves Armin and I into the crampt room.

It's full of people with broken legs or missing limbs. Most of them are learning to live with their disability but some people look like they have nothing wrong with them. Hanji directs us to a couch in the far corner of the room. Armin and I sit pretty close together. I guess she makes him a little nervous too? 

Hanji tugs on a lab coat and comes to kneel infront of us. The light reflects off her glasses as the smiles all too widely at us. 

"Are you ready for your 'treatment'," she bubbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who was patient enough to follow this for so long. Thank you for all the lovely comments and all the wonderful feedback. It's really nice to know that there are people who actually enjoy this. Thank you so much for waiting more than a month for this chapter. I've just been so busy with life and getting ready for my senior year. Consider this my first thank you of many. It's been awesome so far. ^.^


	9. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin get to know each other a little more while they get lost in Wonderland. Eren also remembers some strange things that doesn't seem to be quite from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I noticed that some other authors update daily and it's motivated me to at least attempt to do the same.

My legs pretty much turn to jelly when she asks me that. Everything about Hanji, from the moment I met her to the circumstances of our meeting, to the way she acted; the way she looked had a handful to do with that too. 

Hanji’s downright insane which is why her career as a physiologist seems so absurd. Crazy people don’t help people with mental and physiological problems.

She leads Armin and I into a room with a set of beds that look far from comfortable. Directing us to the first three, Armin and I snag the ones closest to the door while Hanji launches herself at the one next to me.  
The sterilized white paper sheets crunch underneath us as we all settle down. I fold my hands over my chest but quickly reposition them when I realize I must look like an ever more awkward depiction of a mummy, letting them drop to either side of me.

“Just make yourself comfortable,” she whispers from my left. She’s still wiggling all over the poor excuse of a mattress; her legs are splaying all over the place. And then, just when I’m sure she’s found a good position with her left leg straight up and her arms literally wrapped over her face; someone knocks on the door.

“Come iiiiin.”

A tiny girl with chin length orange hair peeks in. I immediately recognize her as one of the rabbits from Hanjis tea party. Hanji casually waves her over but then sits up abruptly.

“PETRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Her usual goofy tone is gone, her eyebrows are knit together as she stares seriously at the girl standing in the door way.

“I..I’m sorry Hanji you just said…”

“Forget what I said. They don’t know you yet so leave.” Petra nods and closes the door behind her quickly.” Just as quickly as her voice changed, it changes back. “Armin, Eren. I want you both to relax…breath in…and then breath out. As you slowly fall asleep…”

I followed her directions hesitantly. Hanji didn’t seem all that stable as a person but if she was working at a hospital she must have been at least somewhat good at her job. Giving Armin one final uncertain glance I closed my eyes. 

After a few minutes of quiet breathing I start to doze off. It doesn’t matter how deep of a sleep it is or how long it took to get me there. My senses heighten. It’s almost like I’m lying on something other than a bed, something softer. I lull in this weird peaceful trance for a seconds, this bed has proven to be much more comfortable than I ever would have thought.

“E-Eren open your eyes.”

I do. Armin’s bright blue eyes peer down at me. His golden hair cascades over his face blocking the bright sun light from hitting me in the face. He moves away from me as I sit up. We’re in a field of blue and white lily’s. There’s a slight breeze that makes the flowers bob in the grass ever so slightly but other than that everything is still and quiet. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“You think this is a part of Wonderland?”

“I’ve only been here a few times, and I’ve never seen a place like this, but there’s a possibility, yeah.” The breeze ruffles the collar of Armin’s white dress shirt and he tugs his blue cardigan tighter around him. I notice he has a tiny pair of mouse ears.

“You’re almost as new as I am then, huh?”

“Yea,” his cheeks pinken as he nods.

Suddenly I want to go exploring. I’ve spent a great deal of time wandering around here but that was all because I was looking for things. The opportunity to explore without without having to run around looking like an idiot is tempting. It’s even more tempting to get to explore with someone by my side.

It’s occurred to me that Armin’s been talking about something this entire time but I cut him off.

“There’s some big wall over there… do you want to go check it out?” 

Armin gestures toward the lilies around us and then Erwin’s massive castle that sits behind us.

“But this atmosphere is so calming… don’t you want to stick around a little longer?” His small fingers gently caress the petals of one of the flowers. I was not counting on Armin to be so innocent. He’s kind of cute when he’s trying not to pout.

I pluck one of the lilies and tuck it in his hair. It’s the exact same kind of blue as his eyes. His cheeks turn an even darker pink and I stand up. We walk slowly down the hill at first, then quicker; before I know it we’re racing down the hill, Armin in the lead. 

It’s almost like when I was a little kid, running down some big green hill with my best friend, Mikasa not too far behind us. But that wasn’t right. I’d lived my whole like in the concrete jungle; the closet green hill I’d been on was the yellow-brown grass next to the highway. I had never really had a best friend either. I had friends, sure. Unlike Mikasa I wasn’t exactly anti-social, but I’d never had any childhood best friend like the one that I could so distinctly remember having. Why was this memory so vivid, if it never happened why did it feel so real.

Armin and I keep running until we reach the base over the hill. We double over for a second, coughing and panting from our unexpected race, but we’re cut off.  
On this massive wall there’s an almost equally massive hole- that’s not what’s scaring me though, no. Coming out of that hole is some gigantic, naking, steaming monster with the ugliest face I’ve ever seen. Its muscles show through its legs where it should be covered by skin and its massive mouth bares as it smiles menacingly at us. 

“I-I don’t remember ever seeing something like this in Wonderland b-before,” Armin trembles next to me. But I do. Something just like this had appeared when I first landed here, and it tried to kill me. Images of this exact one flashes through my mind and for some weird reason I’m reminded of my mother. I get extremely angry all of a sudden. This…this thing did something to my mother, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes. 

Then it reaches for us. A massive hand scoops us up; we’re inches away from its mouth. I remember what this son of a bitch is called and I know there’s more.  
Armin gasps as we squirm in his grip. I can’t angel my head to see exactly what it is but it’s probably nothing important.  
What’s important is the we’re about to be eaten, by a titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got sort of a request..if any of you have drawn or would like to, it'd be kinda cool to see some fan art of this..so If you'd like to show me my tumblr is still im_unacceptable. I'll also be tracking the tag "Alice Eren" and "Eren don't know how dem elevators work". Or if you're feeling a little more secretive or something you can send me the link. I just really wanna see what you'all talents people diiiid!!!!! 
> 
> |(._.)/


	10. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin are about to be eaten by a massive giant Eren now remembers as a titan. What is it- to be specific? Why is it in Wonderland? More importantly how the hell are they going to get out of this? Eren's remembered so much all of a sudden. He has pieces to put together, sure, but there seem to be more and more unanswered questions and less and less familiar situations for Eren to manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been ages but for those of you who've read my notes on my other stories I'm super busy. It's my senior year, I'm working on a career in acting and writing and I just became a god mother/aunt so...like heh...This is my tiny, short gift to you guys for being so nice about the wait. Sorry it's so cliffhanger-ee. But anyways, enjoy.

I'm gonna die. It's going to eat Armin and then me and I'll never get the answers to anything. I'll never get to see my mom again, find out why she left or my friends. I close my eyes. Breathe, just breathe and maybe everything will fix itself, like before.

Then suddenly, everything around me is blue, just like Armin’s eyes. But there’s no immediate sense of fear like there was only a few moments ago.  My body is slick with sweat and my neck sticks to the pillow.  I close my eyes still sleepy and confused as to just what happened only a moment ago. This bed is the perfect temperature. The amount of light in the room is fantastic. There's the tiniest crack of sunlight coming in from the ragged curtains. Someone smaller is curled around me. Their short limbs are entangled protectively between mine and their small black head is tucked into the crook of my neck.

I turn my head to try and get a closer look at who it is-

“EREN,” it’s Armin- well not in my arms- his blue eyes are bloodshot with fear as he scrambles on the tongue of the giant’s mouth.  The room and everything about it leave my memory and I abandon any thought of trying to determine what I had just seen.  Tears stream down Armin’s horror stricken face as he thrusts a trembling hand towards me."Grab it." And I want to. But I can’t seem to move. I’m frozen. Not from fear; I feel as if I’ve seen this before. Something bad is going to happen.

The nerves slowly awaken. There's some sort of slashing sound. Some one's yelling, different voices this time I think.

"You keep your filthy paws off him!"

The blood thrums through my veins as I searched for the owner of that voice. The sound of ripping flesh fills the air. Levi rushes passed me followed by Erwin wearing some weird machine with huge swords attached to them around their hips. In one swift motion Levi spins himself onto the back of the giant and positions his swords over it's neck.

"Just what do you think you're doing here you piece of shit?"He swaggers over it as if debating on which insult to say next. His eyes are cold and there's a dark smirk on his face.

"Levi, just kill it already!"

Levi smirks, jumping into the air and launches his blades into the neck of this monster. It's jaw arches in pain before it collapses, falling backwards onto the ground. Erwin jumps onto it's chest and scoops Armin tenderly out of his toothy cage. That makes me smile to myself. They're kind of cute together- though Armin's clinging in fear...not attraction. 

"You're bleeding."

"Wha-" Levi's come to stand over me on the ridged forearm of the titan. I struggle to lift my arm towards my forehead but it's still in cased in my meaty captor's stiff grip. "Help please."

He scoffs and grabs onto my shoulders, yanking me out no where near as gracefully as Erwin would have. "You shitty brats. What were you thinking coming out this far out?"

"Hanji must have spawned them here. There's no way they could have gotten past the gates. The real concern is how did another titan get in?"

Levi's brow furrows and he let's go of my shoulders. "Should you really be asking me that question? It's your fault. All of this is. Why is it that every time we try and come up with a solution it backfires?"

"Guys," Armin coughs, "not now." The three of them turn to collectively look at me. I'm starting to feel paranoid. They're acting strange, not that I've ever seen them act normal but this is a different kind of strange. I'm missing something. Something big. Does it have to do with all these relapses that keep happening? Or maybe it's this titan thing?

"Eren!"

"Yes?"

"Are you fucking listening? I said does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" 

Levi glares at me and thrusts a hand towards my neck which feels slightly sticky. 

"Oulo, come here." Erwin scoops me off of the steaming corpse and places me a few feet away from it on the grass. A large, brown horse approaches and stops as Erwin grabs his reins. "Eren this is Oulo."

"Hello," it nods.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Yeah, yeah it's a talking horse, now get on it's fucking back," the rather passive aggressive Cheshire cat shoves me towards the saddle. I comply and Levi gets on behind me, grabbing the reins so that his arms are on either side of me.

"Taken him to Petra to see that he get's proper treatment."

"Tsk, why not Hanji," Levi laughs. Erwin gives him a stern look.

"Because she's a psychologist. Not to mention that as soon as she hears the word titan she'd loose all sanity and try and chop his limbs off."

"I for one absolutely adore Pet-," the horse stopped short of finishing his sentance and began screaming under his breath. 

"Uh...are you okay?"

"Thine, jusft fit fi tung." I hear Levi growl an insult before tugging on the reins.

"I'll see you in a little while," Erwin nods and the horse starts to jog but the hill and back towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that this is completed I'll just say it. Oh my gosh I seriously did not expect to get this many view in such a short amount of time. I'm sorry it's so late, I only actually just checked. So as promised...yea Next one sometime next month.


	11. Bunny Band-Aids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out how the health care in wonderland is while getting hit on by a short man while riding a talking horse into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late. I'm so sorry guys it's just that school and my directing/Acting career have been really time consuming. I love you all for sticking by the story for so long and I'm really sorry I haven't been able to offer you longer chapters more frequently. I also just became an aunt to the most adorable kid in the world so that's taken up a lot of my time too. I haven't abandoned this I swear.

From what I gathered during the two minuets that we had been riding Oulo it seemed tongue was quite a few sizes too big for his mouth. The few short lines of conversation he had tried to sputter had ended in long fits of his quiet swearing while he tried to fit his clumsy muscle back into his mouth.

Levi hadn't been much help either. He was ever so subtlety breathing in my ear or checking to see how the wound on my neck was doing. I didn't mind...I just hated the fact that he thought I wouldn't even notice. We were just clearing the castle wall as his thighs squeezed around my hips. "We're just gonna take a bit of a short cut here, kid." He smirked as I drew back, watching his arms curve around my hips to grab the reigns. Oulo shot off into a sprint. The saddle swayed back and forth and I gripped Levi's thighs for balance as we crashed into the blue brush in front of us. "Calm the fuck down kid. Never been on a horse before or something?" "N-Nope...I-I live i-i-i-iiiin the ci-t-t-t-ttyyyyyy." Levi rolled his eyes and tugged once more on the reigns. The large tan beast began trotting past the tall bushes and multi colored stalks of mushrooms. We were in a clearing, a lot like the one where Levi lived. But in this specific clearing there was a small orange tent with little flower pots and a small carrot garden on the side. Someone was singing from the inside. Oulo stopped so abruptly his hooves dug into the ground. "Oh there you are. Hello Levi, I heard you ran into some trouble are you alright?" A beautiful short-haired girl emerged from the tent. "I'm actually not the one who needs your help, Petra." "Oh," her smile fell and she started fiddling with her fingers. I bit my lip feeling a pang of jealous surge through me. What was she getting all sad over. So what, you don't get to rub your girly hands all over Levi's abs, big deal. He's not you'res to violate anyway. Did he suck your dick? I sure as hell don't think so. How about Petra just backed the hell off. I mean seriously who even was she to- "Eren! God are you fucking deaf or something? Tell her where it hurts." Levi brought a hand down towards my back and shoved me towards her. Petra just flashed a smile at me. "It's pretty impressive that you survived a titan attack you know. You're very lucky to have had Levi there to save you." "Well he wasn't lucky enough to have me there to save his ass right away." Petra stooped down to examine my forehead. It felt sticky and it stung in the wind. She pressed a thumb onto it and the stinging increased even more. That was blood...that was my blood. Oh god...I was fucking bleeding. Oh shit was I gonna die? "I don't wanna die," I shot Levi a look and he rolled his eyes. I spun around towards him...was the ground sinking? "Levi save me, I don't wanna die. My image was getting distorted and Petra and Levi's voices sounded like they were getting deeper....I'd close my eyes, just for a second. "Eren?" Petra pressed a warm cloth to my forehead. It felt like there was a balloon on my head or something. I tried to move my lips to mumble a reply but I couldn't think of what to say to her. "I gave you a couple of stitches, " she smiled. "Owie..."I mumbled, feeling my leg eyebrow and the rivets of the string from the stitches as they mingled with my skin. She laughed and helped me to sit up. "It's actually pretty strange how you didn't revert back to another reality." Someone coughed behind Petra and she stopped talking. "Hange...I.. sorry I forgot Levi doesn't want us talking about that to him." "Just be careful Petra." The eccentric women came into my view in the corner of my eye next to a heavily cluttered table. She was sipping some type of pink liquid in a bright blue tea cup. "Nice tent..."I mumbled somewhere between trying to stand up and deciding that crawling around the floor was the least painful form of movement. "You're welcome to look around it for a little bit, I'll get you something for the pain." I felt Hange's eyes follow my every move as I pawed my way across the stone floor. "Levi's in the other room." He poked my butt to point me toward another flap in the tent that must have lead to another room. "I gave him something for the pain too," she chuckled. Wha..I pushed myself back to sit on my legs. "Oh you know...just some titan juice," she cackled before downing the contents of her teacup. I nodded loosing interest and surveyed the room we were in. Petra's tent was a lot like Levi's in the sense that it was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Her design technique was so much warmer then Levi's was. Petra had made it look like a warm log cabin with lot's of oranges and reds from the upholstery to the warm rugs. Bright orange wooded desks lined the curtain walls. There was some sort of strange noise that erupted from the other room like breaking glass or something. "Ah the titan juice taking it's effect on you there Levi?" The only reply was a muffled moan. "I'll go check on him," I took my first few shakey steps and stood to my feet. "Have fun dealing with a drunk Levi. Ohh..mm fair warning he tends to tell the truth when he's a little loopy." "So he's an honest drunk? Great, like Mikasa." My sister was the meanest of the truthful drunks and you'd have to have some pretty thick skin to sober her up. Even if I was used to it I wasn't looking forward to hearing what types of things Levi would say to me. "Yes..and no." Hange smiled. "You might hear some things you might like..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I realized I first posted only the first part. Heeeres the full now.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this chapter as short and exciting as possible. Thank you so much for reading this. It really means a lot to me. If you have any suggestions I'll be more than happy to get them. Please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
